


Placeres culposos

by kuromi1905



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And this time seriously, But Sylvanas will be there to stop it, Comedy, F/F, I even surprise myself, Jaina just wants a break and enjoy what she loves most in the world, Just two women who love each other being a bit of an idiot, Much sarcasm ... I think, No Drama, Play on words, Romance, and who can blame her?), or tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromi1905/pseuds/kuromi1905
Summary: "Aquella mañana había sido realmente agotadora como no se había imaginado.Y Jaina lo único que quería esa tarde es disfrutar un momento de descanso junto a la compañía que mas amaba en el mundo.Esa que estaba siempre presente hasta en sus pensamientos más íntimos.La dueña de sus fantasías más oscuras y desenfrenadas.Y quien era su mayor placer secreto.Ya que después de todo, todos, hasta el ser mas oscuro y despiadado tenia un placer culposo al igual que ella."
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Placeres culposos

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, solo diré que hasta me sorprendo de mi misma. De verdad. Ya que es la primera vez que algo que escribo no tiene nada de drama o tragedia (quizás porque alguien me dijo que tenia que hacer cosas mas felices y menos tristes xD)
> 
> Espero que disfruten este intento de comedia, lleno de sarcasmo y cosas tiernas, protagonizado por:
> 
> Jaina "solo quiero ser feliz y tener un poco de paz" Proudmoore.
> 
> Y Sylvanas "me encanta fastidiar a la gente y mas cierto mago! Windrunner.
> 
> No me maten...

Placeres culposos

Aquella mañana había sido realmente agotadora como no se había imaginado.

Una jornada en la que sus niveles de estrés y hartazgo solo se comparaban a los días en que paso discutiendo con Varian tratando de abogar por la paz entre ambas facciones. O las horas perdidas entre planeaciones y movimientos de recursos, gracias a una nueva guerra que se había desatado en Azeroth

Quizás lo único que, para desgracia de Jaina, no había cambiado a pesar de vivir tiempos más tranquilos y hasta un tanto pacíficos entre facciones.

Un logro del que, si bien estaba más que orgullosa, nunca pensó que mantener la paz sería igual o más de estresante que arrojarse de lleno contra un ejército de murlocs rabiosos.

Ya que entre tener que lidiar entre los reclamos de comerciantes y civiles, administrar un reino entero y mantener funcional un tratado sobre el cual dependía la paz del mundo entero, hacían que muchas veces deseara exilarse hacia el faro más lejano que pudiera encontrar por el bien de su salud mental.

Eso claro sin mencionar el papeleo interminable sobre los que estaba sepultada todos los días, y los dolores de cabeza que eso conllevaba.

Por eso pensaba que nadie podía reprocharle algo por haberse escabullido esa tarde de sus deberes, en busca de un momento de suficiente tranquilidad como para poder escuchar sus propios pensamientos en días, y con la mejor compañía que podría encontrar para disfrutar de su tan merecido descanso.

Esa que estaba siempre presente hasta en sus pensamientos más íntimos; siempre sorprendiéndola de lo mucho que había llegado a amarla a pesar de todo lo que habían compartido a lo largo de sus años juntas, incluso si en algunas ocasiones llegaran a despertar en ella sus impulsos homicidas.

Aquella que era su placer y debilidad tan amada como odiada. Superando por mucho su amor a los libros.

La que la hacían suspirar deseosa cada vez que su mirada lujuriosa se encontraba con ella, dispuesta a ser consumida de todas las formas posibles por la archimaga.

Esa por la que se le hacía agua la boca cada vez que percibía su presencia o su aroma, tan imponente como inconfundible, el cual podía sentir a kilómetros de distancia y por el que en secreto se había vuelto completamente adicta.

La por la que le era imposible no estremecerse extasiada cada vez que sus manos tenían la dicha de tocarla. De experimentar esa dulce combinación de frio y calor cada vez que se rozaban, cada vez que tenía la dicha de que sus dedos recorrieran su figura, ya sea en la intimidad de su habitación al amanecer o en algún rincón apartado de la fortaleza a las sombras del atardecer

Y por la que no podía evitar dejar escapar un gemido de puro placer cuando su boca hacia contacto con el objeto de sus mayores deseos; embriagándose con el sabor único e irresistible de aquel fruto prohibido. Desde el amargo más fino hasta la dulzura más sublime, a veces con un toque de canela o vainilla, y otras con un sutil aroma a tulipanes a su alrededor.

Brindándole siempre la misma agradable sensación de saciedad y pura felicidad de la que Jaina estaba más que segura que solo a su lado podía encontrar… y por la que cada vez se enamoraba un poco más de ella.

La dueña de sus fantasías más oscuras y desenfrenadas.

Ya que nada se comparaba al instante en el que por fin podrían disfrutar de un momento a solas, sin mascara alguna o miradas indiscretas.

Uno como el que se llevaba a cabo en ese preciso instante en la privacidad de su habitación, sin poder evitar que su corazón latiera acelerado al ver que por fin podrían compartir un momento juntas y sin interrupciones.

Solo ella y… su amada taza de humeante café.

Algo por lo que la cansada peliblanca había estado deseando todo el día y que no podía ser más perfecto.

Tanto que no pudo evitar sucumbir a la tentación de cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar un pesado suspiro de cansancio, mientras sentía una tibia brisa de primavera chocar contra su rostro y el reconfortante calor de la taza de café entre sus manos, esperando pacientemente a ser bebido por ella.

Una espera que se extendió por unos cuantos segundos más hasta que, ya relajada y más que lista para disfrutar de su bebida favorita, se dispuso a aprovechar al máximo su descanso de la manera que más adoraba.

Pero enorme fue su sorpresa cuando, al abrir sus ojos, su amado café había desaparecido de sus manos. Algo por lo que apenas tuvo tiempo para molestarse antes de que una sorpresiva, pero conocida, voz se dejara oír en la habitación, a pocos metros de ella y haciendo que se llevara un terrible susto:

-Mmm, no está mal. Aunque sigo sin encontrarle el porqué de tu fascinación por esta bebida, Proudmoore. – dijo con marcada indiferencia la dueña de aquella voz, un tanto particular. Quien no podía ser otra que nadie más y nadie menos que la reina Banshee, Sylvanas Windrunner. La cual veía con cierta extrañeza el contenido oscuro en la taza que sostenía en una de sus manos, mientras apoyaba ligeramente su barbilla en el hombro derecho de la aludida hechicera.

La misma que hace solo unos instantes había estado en las manos de una ahora enfurecida Jaina, quien después de haber superado el enorme susto que le había hecho pasar su “queridísima” esposa, no tardo en hacer más que patente el gran enojo que comenzaba a invadirla en esos instantes:

\- Pero, ¡qué diablos! -exclamo, todavía algo sobresaltada por la súbita aparición de la elfa apoyada sobre su hombro. La cual no tardo en apartarse bruscamente de ella, a la vez que continuaba diciendo- ¡Sera mejor que me devuelvas mi café, Sylvanas! ¡Si es que no quieres terminar provocando otra guerra y nuestro divorcio! – pronunciando esas palabras en un tono por demás amenazante, mientras sus intensos orbes azules estaban fijos en quien acababa de arruinar su ansiado momento de relax y causante de una inminente migraña.

Sin apenas inmutarse y mirándola con una expresión irritantemente calmada en su rostro, la astuta cazadora le replico:

-Tranquilízate esposa. Solo estaba haciéndote un favor al asegurarme que tu preciada bebida no estuviera envenenada. -le dijo esta con total calma y tranquilidad, como si lo que decía en ese momento no fuera por demás surrealista, mientras observaba con cierta desconfianza el contenido de la taza en su mano. Solo para seguidamente agregar con un dejo de su habitual ironía- Además, que yo sepa, el tomar el café de otro no se volvió un crimen de guerra todavía.

Una respuesta que no hizo más por agriar aún más el humor de la peliblanca y profundizar el ceño fruncido en su rostro, haciendo clara la poca paciencia que tenía para los juegos de su esposa en esos momentos, la cual parecía “inocentemente” no darse cuenta de ello. Pero que la irritada maga con gusto le ayudaría a entender:

-Pues créeme que estoy considerando mucho volverlo uno en este instante, querida. Eso e interrumpir el descanso de alguien con alguna de tus ridiculeces. – mascullo está a la vez que pellizcaba con fuerza en puente de su nariz, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano para no estrangular a la mujer frente a ella.

\- ¿Ridiculeces?, solo estoy cuidando de ti, Jaina. Parece que te volviste adicta a esta cosa últimamente y no sabes lo perjudicial que puede ser para tu salud. Ya sabes, eso que los vivos les importa tanto. – le replico la oscura forestal de manera lógica y serena, pero sin deshacerse del sutil sarcasmo en sus palabras, a la vez que volvía a darle un sorbo del mencionado café para, y de una manera que solo Sylvanas podía comprender, validar su punto. Solo para no poder disimular esta ocasión el gesto de puro desagrado en sus afiladas facciones ante el sabor de aquella bebida, digna de la peor de las ofensas, como tampoco pudo evitar decir -En especial si es tan asquerosamente dulce, ¿dime cuanta azúcar le pusiste a esto?

Tomando un largo respiro y tratando de mantener la calma por todos los medios posibles, una tarea casi imposible por la actitud despreocupada y un tanto burlona de la reina Banshee, Jaina no dudo en retribuir aquellas “bienintencionadas” preocupaciones para con ella:

-Y créeme, agradezco mucho el gesto, Sylvanas. Pero no es de tu incumbencia el saber que tan seguido tomo café y cuanta azúcar le puse. -le contesto la aludida maga con un sarcasmo por demás acido y brutal, ya sintiendo que estaba a punto de explotar. En especial al ver como esa irritante elfa se bebía su preciado café en su cara y tenía el descaro de insultarlo. Algo que la hizo enfurecer al punto de la desesperación- ¡Y deja de bebértelo y devuélvemelo! Ambas sabemos que solo quieres molestarme. A ti nunca te gusto demasiado – al instante en que se acercaba rápidamente para tratar de recuperar su amado tesoro de las “viles garras” de su captora.

Solo para fracasar estrepitosamente en cada intento, por las claras diferencias de altura y la gran agilidad de la experimentada cazadora. Pero que, a pesar de ello y gracias a la terquedad que tanto caracterizaba a la archimaga, estaba muy lejos de darse por vencido, a pesar de que con cada segundo que pasaba sintiera su rostro enrojecerse un poco más de vergüenza y furia.

Y del cual era totalmente ajena de lo mucho que disfrutaba la reina Banshee de aquella “tierna” imagen. Tanto que se quedó callada durante unos cuantos segundos, como si estuviera totalmente fascinada por aquel sonrojo que hacían más evidentes las lindas pecas de la peliblanca, antes de obligarse volver a la realidad y decir:

-Bueno, creo que el hecho de que estemos casadas me hace la persona adecuada para que estas cosas sean de mi incumbencia, esposa. – afirmo Sylvanas con total seguridad y una mirada un tanto presumida. Solo para después sentenciar con total malicia -Por eso no te lo devolveré…a no ser que me des algo a cambio.

Deteniéndose en seco, ya completamente harta de este ridículo juego y del nivel de descaro al que había llegado su “queridísima” esposa, el cual sospechaba no tenia limites, una Jaina completamente cabreada le contesto:

-No lo creo, cariño. Es más, pienso que será mejor que dejes tus estúpidos jueguecitos y me devuelvas mi café de una maldita vez, si no quieres terminar clavada a la pared o como una estatua de hielo. – pronunciado aquellas palabras en un tono completamente amenazador y con una cara de pocos amigos, a la vez que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar intensamente y la habitación era invadida por un frio abrazador y la opresiva presencia la de magia arcana de la temida hija del mar.

Como si todo aquello fuera el presagio de un peligro tan terrible que haría temblar hasta el héroe más valiente de Azeroth.

Pero que a penas perturbo a la impasible elfa que, con fría tranquilidad le dijo:

-Hazlo si quieres. Pero créeme que las consecuencias serán terribles para ti, Proudmoore – afirmo esta, al principio con suma indiferencia, solo para que después sus palabras adquirieran un tono por demás malicioso, al igual que la astuta sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

Jaina, todavía molesta y lista para convertir a su amada en un cubo de hielo, le replico sin temor alguno y una virulenta ironía en sus palabras:

\- ¿En serio?, ¿Y qué piensas hacer Windrunner?, ¿Secuestrar a mi madre, liberar a un dios antiguo en Azeroth o comenzar otra estúpida guerra? – a la vez que miraba desafiante a la razón de un posible magnicidio.

Un pesado silencio cayo en la habitación, llenando el ambiente de una tensión asfixiante, durante unos pocos, pero interminables, minutos en la que aquel par de mujeres se enfrascaron en un salvaje enfrentamiento de miradas que harían huir despavorida hasta la mismísima legión ardiente.

Hasta que en un momento determinado la avispada forestal decidiera terminar con la afonía reinante y la intriga que rodeaba sus anteriores palabras, diciendo:

-Dejare de hacer que te traigan ese café pandaren que tanto te gusta…y también el whisky de kul tiras que sé que escondes en tu armario – sentencio de manera terminante y “perversa”, a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa triunfante ante la reacción que sabía que iba a provocar.

Y que para su deleite no se hizo esperar:

\- ¡No te atreverías! – exclamo Jaina, sin poder ocultar la expresión de puro terror de su rostro con el solo hecho de imaginarse perdiendo las únicas cosas que evitaban que cayera en una crisis de nervios todos los días. Sin mencionar claro el “terrible” dolor que le causaba aquellas palabras, más que nada de alguien a quien a quien había depositado su corazón y creía incapaz de tal atrevimiento.

Sin borrar aquella molesta expresión de suficiencia de su rostro y completamente confiada de lo que dentro de poco seria su aplastante victoria, Sylvanas no dudo en cuestionarla con palabras sumamente provocadoras:

\- ¿No?, ¿Y dime pequeña maga, porque no me atrevería?

Nuevamente el silencio se apodero de la habitación, ante la inusitada incapacidad de una siempre elocuente Jaina de poder formular alguna respuesta ante el inesperado ultimátum que había recibido. Transcurriendo así unos largos y tortuosos segundos en que esta trato de buscar algo que le hicieran evitar lo que parecía una humillante derrota, mientras tenía que soportar como su “amada” esposa gozaba como nunca de lo que sería un momento para recordar por siempre.

Hasta que, y en un fugaz instante de genialidad e inspiración milagrosas, la archimaga rompió el silencio con una declaración tan inesperada como aplastante:

-Porque entonces no te dejare acurrucarte en la cama y le diré a tus hermanas que ronroneas como un gatito cuando toco tus orejas. – afirmo esta de manera confiada y una gran sonrisa presumida su cara. Mas que segura que la victoria seria para ella, en especial por la forma en las orejas de la arrogante elfa retrocedieron bruscamente y el dejo de verdadero asombro que se hizo evidente fugazmente en su expresión siempre serena.

Junto a la respuesta que no tardaría en darle:

-Me sorprendes, Jaina. Nunca imagine que serias capaz de un golpe tan sucio y bajo…además de peligroso. – afirmó Sylvanas, sin poder creerse el nivel de “crueldad” que mostraba la siempre compasiva hechicera para con ella que lo único que había hecho era “preocuparse” por el bienestar de ella.

-Aprendí de la mejor, querida. – contesto la peliblanca, con grandes aires de orgullo y confianza. Y haciendo clara alusión a lo artera que podía ser la ingeniosa cazadora, dispuesta siempre a todo con tal de obtener una victoria.

Pero, cuando Jaina pensó que tenía esta batalla ganada y le pondría un punto final a este absurdo calvario, en cuestión de segundos y con una “terrible” frialdad sus esperanzas fueron hechas pedazos con las siguientes palabras de la astuta Banshee:

-Aun asi ya te lo dije, no te devolveré tu café sin algo a cambio. – al tiempo en que volvía a acercar peligrosamente la taza de café a sus labios y le dedicaba a su “amada” una mirada por demás malévola y burlona.

Pero que, para suerte o “desgracia” de la elfa, tuvo el efecto contrario a lo que había imaginado.

Quizás porque Jaina, ya habiendo sobrepasado por mucho su paciencia. Estaba demasiado agotada para continuar con esa estúpida discusión, que sabía no la llevarían a ninguna parte y no estaba dispuesta a seguir perdiendo más de su valioso tiempo de descanso.

Fue por eso que, en lugar de una amenaza o una rabiosa reprimenda, la peliblanca opto por hacer a un lado su obstinación y orgullo para ceder de una vez por todas. Suspirando pesadamente antes de decir:

-Por favor, Sylvanas. Solo…solo devuélveme mi maldito café y te daré lo que quieras. Te jurare lealtad, dejare que golpees a Cringris o lo que sea que se te ocurra. Solo deja de… -le decía esta, claramente harta de todo aquello por la forma sumisa y desesperada en la que hablaba…hasta que sus palabras fueran súbitamente cortadas por los fríos labios de Sylvanas, en un beso apasionado con un ligero sabor a café. 

Uno que, a pesar de haberla tomado completamente desprevenida, Jaina no dudo un segundo en aceptar.

Transcurriendo así unos largos minutos de silencio, desprovisto de la sofocante tensión que había caracterizado a los anteriores, mientras aquel par de mujeres disfrutaban enormemente de ese beso. Al punto tal que gemidos entrecortados de placer no tardaron en hacerse presente en la habitación, en especial cuando unos afilados colmillos mordieron el labio inferior de la maga, haciéndola que hasta comenzara a olvidar porque habían estado discutiendo.

Pero, cuando parecía que se dejarían llevar por la lujuria, aquel beso término de la forma más abrupta e inesperada en el instante en que Jaina volvió a sentir la agradable calidez de su amada taza de café entre sus manos.

Solo para seguidamente escuchar la inconfundible voz de la elfa, diciendo:

-Creo que con eso será suficiente. - afirmo tranquilamente una Sylvanas extrañamente satisfecha con lo que sea que había logrado. Para después agregara de manera orgullosa y coqueta- Ahora disfruta de tu café, esposa. – a la vez que acariciaba suavemente una de las sonrojadas mejillas de la hechicera.

Completamente desconcertada, y tan contenta como decepcionada por haber recuperado su dichoso café, Jaina se quedó literalmente sin palabras e inmersa en un profundo silencio, como si aun tratara de procesar lo que acababa de suceder y lo absurdo de toda la situación. Hasta que, luego de varios minutos, fuera lo suficientemente capaz volver a hablar, no sin antes darle rápidamente la espalda a su engreída esposa:

-S-Sabes, si solo querías un beso…podrías habérmelo pedido, en vez de causar un maldito alboroto. – le recrimino esta, todavía algo nerviosa y avergonzada, pero más que nada notablemente cansada de la montaña rusa de emociones acababa de experimentar aunado al estrés que todavía arrastraba un agobiante día de trabajo. Solo para que al instante sintiera los fuertes brazos de la cazadora rodeando posesivamente su cintura y la escuchara decir.

-Pero si hiciera eso, Jaina…en donde quedaría el placer de ver tu linda cara enojada. – le replico Sylvanas en un tono tierno y divertido, a la vez que reducía completamente la distancia entre ellas.

Dejando escapar un suspiro lleno de fastidio, Jaina no tardo en contestarle:

-Eres una idiota insufrible. - pronunciando aquello con evidente cansancio y un claro dejo de afecto en su voz, a la vez que se recargaba en el cuerpo de la elfa y se acomodaba en la comodidad de sus brazos; mas que deseosa de pasar tranquila el resto de la tarde y la mejor compañía que pudiera desear, aunque no lo admitiera.

Solo para que a los segundos escuchara a Sylvanas decir:

-Tal vez. Pero, gracias a eso, sé que me amas más que al café. – afirmo esta de manera “triunfante” y presumida, al instante en que apoyaba su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su compañera.

Ya dispuesta a dejar a su pequeño mago disfrutar en paz de su descanso y su amado placer culposo como lo era una humeante taza de café.

En especial después de que ella misma halla satisfecho su propio placer culposo del que, desgraciadamente, Jaina siempre era víctima, aunque no lo supiera.

Ya que quizás no había nada más que la temible Sylvanas Windrunner disfrutara en el mundo que ver la adorable cara de su esposa totalmente sonrojada…ya sea de vergüenza, enojo…o placer.

Y mas si solo ella podía provocarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorpresa?)
> 
> Solamente se que tenia que hacerlo y espero haberle sacado alguna risa, o hacerles pasar un buen momento.
> 
> Nos vemos!!


End file.
